Residential and commercial gardens often include ponds as part of the landscaping. These ponds are designed and constructed to look as natural as possible, but are often placed at locations where natural conditions for supporting a healthy pond are not found. Accordingly, pumps, filters, aerators, and the like are employed to support the healthy functioning of the pond. This type of pond will be referred to herein as an “artificial pond system”.
Commonly, artificial pond systems include a pump housing or vault that is arranged adjacent to the pond such that water flows by gravity from the pond into the pump vault. A pump is located in the pump vault to pump water within the pump vault into an aerator, such as waterfall or fountain, that reintroduces the water back into the pond. Under most conditions, the constant circulation of the water by the pump through the aerator promotes a healthy environment in the artificial pond system.
Often, filters are arranged within the aerator portion of an artificial pond system. The filters in the aerator portion of an artificial pond system typically comprise filter media that supports the growth of biological organisms such as bacteria that remove waste from the water flowing through aerator system. The combination of the filter media and the biological organism are referred to as a biological filter.
Conventionally, the biological filter determines the maximum flow rate of water through the artificial pond water system. In particular, if water flows through the filter media at a flow rate that exceeds the maximum flow rate, the water can carry the biological organisms forming part of the biological filter out of the filter media.
In addition, in conventional aerator systems, the filter media must be periodically cleaned. The process of cleaning the filter media portion of a biological filter can be messy and inconvenient.
The need thus exists for improved systems and methods for controlling the flow of water through the aerator portion of an artificial pond water system.